Randalls and Wards Islands sewage works shootout
The Randalls and Wards Islands sewage works shootout occurred in the spring of 2008 when Irish Mob members Patrick McReary and Niko Bellic engaged in a shootout with the Russian Mafia at the sewage works on Randalls and Wards Islands in New York City, New York. The shootout left dozens of Russian mobsters dead, and the Russians succeeded in stealing $2,000,000 worth of diamonds from the Irish mobsters, only to drop them into a gravel truck to prevent the Irish mobsters from retrieving them. Background and Patrick McReary in South Bronx, 2008]]In the spring of 2008, the McReary crime family of the Irish Mob went to war with the Ancelotti crime family as allies of the Pegorino crime family, who sought to seize the Ancelottis' seat on The Commission from them through gang warfare. The McRearys framed the Albanian Mob for their murders of Anthony Spoleto and Frankie Garone, two major Ancelotti leaders, and they also stole a large amount of money from the Ancelottis' water treatment plant racket. McReary boss Gerald McReary decided to get his hands on a load of stolen diamonds (worth $2,000,000) that were in the possession of Ancelotti associate Tony Prince in the aftermath of the Natural History Museum shootout, and he plotted the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti while he was in East Jersey State Prison. His brother Patrick McReary supervised the operation, and he hired contract killer Niko Bellic to help him. Bellic kidnapped Ancelotti while test driving her pink 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLK Brabus convertible sports car in Jersey City, as he had pretended to be a potential buyer. Ancelotti was held at a Jersey City safehouse until the Ancelottis located her there, and she was then moved to a Harlem safehouse. Eventually, Giovanni Ancelotti decided to ensure the safe return of his daughter by forcing Prince to hand over the diamonds to the kidnappers. They agreed to meet on Randalls and Wards Islands at the sewage works, and Prince and his associate Luis Fernando Lopez placed the diamonds on some ground half-way between them and the kidnappers, and the kidnappers then released Ancelotti. Shootout After Prince and Lopez left, Ray Bulgarin and a small army of Russian Mafia goons arrived to steal back the diamonds, as Bulgarin had believed that the diamonds were rightfully his. This led to a shootout between Bellic and McReary and the Russian mobsters, and the two kidnappers fought their way up onto the catwalks to track down the mobster with the diamonds. They managed to corner Job Abramsky at the end of the catwalk, and Abramsky deduced that he was going to be killed whether or not he handed the diamonds to the two criminals; he dropped them into a gravel truck as it headed to the city dump, and he was gunned down by Bellic as the shootout raged on. Bellic and McReary escaped the sewage works after killing the last of the Russian mobsters, and they fled to McReary's mother's house in Forest Hills, Queens, empty-handed. Category:Gang shootings